1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless communication network, and more particularly, to a resource allocation technique for a wireless communication network using a directional beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless personal area network (WPAN) refers to a wireless network in which devices arranged short distances from one another transceive data at low power. WPAN employs a time-division multiple access (TDMA) scheme for data communication. Specifically, WPAN may use millimeter wave (mm-wave) to ensure high-speed communication. The millimeter wave band (from 57 up to 66 GHz) is considered as a solution for overcoming the shortage of frequency resources. More attention has been paid to the mm-wave band since this band is unlicensed.
Particularly, the use of a mm-wave band, which is an ultra wideband, is growing with the increase of use of wireless applications requiring a high transmission rate, such as a wireless high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), a wireless universal serial bus (USB), an Internet protocol television (IPTV)/video on demand (VoD), a 3-dimensional (3D) game, and an intelligent transportation system.
Additionally, the importance of efficient use of resources is increasing in the field of the wireless communication networks that employ millimeter waves. While resource scheduling can be easily carried out for a small amount of data to be processed, if the amount of data to be processed is increased, users are subject to experience transmission delay under any standards according to the resource scheduling. Thus efficient use of the resources is required. Specifically, the importance of the efficient use of resources is emphasized in the wireless communication network which uses a directional antenna.